Not So Happy Campers Part 2
Not So Happy Campers Part 2 is the second episode of Total Drama Island. Synopsis The contestants must jump of a cliff into shark infested waters. Plot The episode continues where the last episode left off, with all of the campers assembled at the top of the cliff. Chris then reveals the first challenge of the series: The campers must jump off of the one thousand foot high cliff into a safe-zone in the lake, which is represented by a small ring of buoys. For every camper that completes the challenge, their team will receive a point. After every contestant is offered a chance to jump, the points are tallied, with the winning team earning an advantage in the following part of the challenge. Chris also reveals crates of supplies for the second part of their challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best hot tub gets to have a hot tub party that night, while the losing team must vote a camper off for the first time. Bridgette thinks the challenge is fairly straight forward, but Chris reveals that their target is actually a very small safe zone inside the lake, and that the rest of the lake is loaded with rare freshwater man-eating sharks. The Killer Bass are up first and no one is eager to go first. Bridgette nervously volunteers, successfully landing in the safe zone. Spurred on by her victory, Tyler enthusiastically jumps next. Although he crashes painfully onto one of the buoys. He slides off of his buoy and into the danger zone, where he is painfully attacked by sharks. Geoff dives into the safety zone, without fear. Eva jumps into the danger zone, but when the sharks come for her, she fights back and comes to shore, holding a shark tooth. Duncan successfully jumps into the safety zone, completely without care. DJ is afraid of heights and does not jump. Due to this, Chris places a chicken hat on DJ's head and taunts him before sending him down the escalator that all "chicken"s must take. Ezekiel jumps in, but hits a rock jutting out from the cliff and lands in the danger zone. Harold jumps in, and lands in the safety zone, but unfortunately, he lands on his crotch. Courtney refuses to jump, saying that she has a medical condition that prevents her from jumping off cliffs. Chris warns her that not completing the challenge might cost her team the win and there will be a good possibility that she would be eliminated as a result. However, Courtney accepts the risk, as she doesn't think that most of the members on the other team will jump. Only Sadie and Izzy are left for the Killer Bass. However, Sadie refuses to jump without Katie, as the two girls are best friends. Both girls beg Chris to allow one of them to switch teams. Izzy then offers to swap, and Chris allows it, placing Katie on the Killer Bass and Izzy on the Screaming Gophers. Katie and Sadie squeal in happiness and excitedly jump off the cliff together, landing in the safety zone. With two chickens and three danger zoners, The Killer Grips have a score of 6/11. The Screaming Gophers are up next, and Chris offers them an incentive. If they can beat the Killer Bass' score, he'll give them pull-carts to carry their crates. However, like the Bass, no one is motivated to go first. Heather refuses to jump, stating that she does not want to get her hair wet on national television. Lindsay then immediately says, "If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it," and the two girls smirk at each other. Leshawna then intervenes and argues with Heather about not jumping as she does not want to lose their first challenge all because Heather doesn't want to get her hair wet. They begin to insult each other until Leshawna throws Heather off the cliff, into the safe zone, effectively making her jump. Leshawna jumps after her, followed by Lindsay, Gwen, and Cody. The latter lands in the danger zone and wets his pants, in fear of the sharks. He swims up on shore in fear and everyone notices what he did. He is laughed at and feels embarrassed, but claims that on the bright side, he didn't suffer a shark bite. Eva adds insult to injury, by throwing her shark tooth at him, stabbing him in the arm. After that, a shark comes up to shore, to reclaim his stolen tooth. After that, comes Izzy, who lands in the danger zone, but manages to enjoy the pain of being attacked. Afterwards, the next to jump is Justin. Justin lands outside of the safe area, to the concern of the other campers, but his looks charm the sharks and they carry him to shore. Beth does not jump because she is afraid. With three danger zoners and a chicken. Trent and Noah successfully jump. With three dangers zoners and one chicken, The Gophers rely on Owen's jumping success, for them to win. After most of the team has jumped, Owen is the only one left. Despite Trent's words of encouragement, he admits in confessional to not be a strong swimmer and is obviously scared of jumping off the cliff. The Gophers are nervous, but Owen manages to overcome his fear and jump off the cliff. When he falls, he makes a tremendous splash, knocking Trent and Noah, who are in the water, to the beach. However, he still earns the advantage for his team and lost his bathing suit in the water, much to everyone's disgust. The Gophers, with their pull-carts, happily sing as they walk back to the campsite, showing how easy the challenge is for them, while the Bass are having trouble and complain about moving their crates without the assistance of wheels. The team's luck becomes even worse when Katie and Sadie have to take a bathroom break and Courtney gets a bug bite on her eye, resulting in swelling. When Katie and Sadie return from relieving themselves, they begin feeling very itchy. Bridgette surmises that they must have squatted in poison ivy when they are urinating in the woods. The itching becomes so unbearable that Katie and Sadie can't do anything, but scratch, let alone help out with the crates. Meanwhile, the Gophers' hot tub is coming along nicely, as they open crates and find useful parts for assembling their hot tub. Heather approaches Leshawna and apologizes for her rudeness earlier. Leshawna is moved by the apology, and agrees to have a truce with her. In private, Heather admits to Lindsay that her apology wasn't the least bit sincere. When Lindsay asks why she faked being nice to Leshawna, Heather reminds her of the old adage "keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Lindsay asks if Heather considers her a friend, and Heather assures her that she is, "for now". At this point, the Killer Bass are behind in building their hot tub and two players down, as Katie and Sadie are still tending to their rashes. Geoff and Courtney attempt to rally their team to win the challenge. However, their teamwork is just not as good as the Gophers', who also have one more crate than they do. Duncan criticizes Courtney's high-handed nature, claiming her to not be an effective leader both due to her bossiness and her assuming others' weakness, which includes the Chicken Hat and a black fly bite swelling her eye. As a result, the Gophers build a fully functional hot tub, while the Bass assemble a badly-constructed one that leaks and collapses in on itself, costing them the first challenge. At dinner, the Bass try to decide who they are going to vote out. Duncan says that it should be one of the two who did not jump, and that he's considering voting out Courtney, because he believes of the two, DJ's strength would be more beneficial in future physical challenges. Courtney is shocked by Duncan's choice, arguing that her experience as a C.I.T. (Counselor-in-Training) makes her valuable. She tries to shift attention towards Tyler instead of herself, which Lindsay blatantly objects to. Lindsay quickly covers up the awkward moment with the excuse that there is no salt on the table. Duncan and Geoff, however, aren't interested in voting off Tyler, as Tyler actually jumped. Ezekiel wonders why their team lost, as the Gophers had more girls on their team. This causes shocked reactions by many players. When Eva and Bridgette question as to what he means by this, Ezekiel explains that guys are stronger and better at sports than girls, which especially angers the two of them, who are two of the most athletic girls on their team (maybe even on the whole island). Geoff attempts to calm down the angry girls, but Ezekiel continues, this time about smarts, which angers every female on the Killer Bass. At the campfire ceremony, Chris has a plate of marshmallows and explains that they will be given out to all campers who are not going to be voted out. The one camper who does not receive one is eliminated and must leave. Chris then gives marshmallows to Geoff, Tyler, Katie, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Sadie, Duncan, and Eva, although she is not shown. The bottom two comes down to Courtney and Ezekiel, both of whom start to panic, as dramatic music plays while they await their fate. Chris finally gives the remaining marshmallow to Courtney, leaving Ezekiel as the first camper voted out of the competition. Chris then suspects that Ezekiel was eliminated for picking his nose, rather than his derogatory comments towards the female campers. Back at camp, the Gophers are seen enjoying their hot tub party as the Bass walk by, with Cody toasting to the Screaming Gophers and the others celebrating or dancing. Courtney then signals for a cameraman to come closer to her, and declares to the camera that the Gophers can enjoy their first victory, but she says that she will win the competition along with $100,000 prize and no one is going to stop her. Category:Episodes